Spring Cherry Blooms
by spiderqween1
Summary: Since there are none out there, I'm doing a ByaSaku oneshot collection, Rated T for language and some kissing nothing to bad though.
1. Sick Day

Disclaimer I own nothing, all character, etc. belong to their original owners.

1.

**Tittle:**Sick day

**Warning/s:** Uhh I don't really know uh, fluffyness?

**Pairing: **Kuchiki byakuya and Haruno Sakura

**Word count:** 907

**Summary:** Sakura gets very sick one day and guess who has to take care of her.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all character, etc. belong to their original owners.

* * *

It was a cold December day in the Soul Society, at the sixth division one Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of said squad was doing paperwork waiting for his sixth seat who seemed to have slept in today, he looked up when his Fukutaichou came muttering curses under his breath,"Oi Taichou have you heard, it seems that Sakura's pretty sick.""Oh really," Byakuya raised a brow at that new bit of infomation,"Yeah I heard from Matsumoto that she had to be taken to the Fourth division, of course thats if you believe Matsumoto but she says she found her sleeping in her room and when she tried to wake her up she wouldn't budge, Matsumoto said she thought Sakura was dead for a minute that's why she took her to the fourth." Renji stated as he rubbed the back of his head,"So where is Haruno as of now?" Byakuya asked,"Well from what I heard, they sent her back home with some medicne and told her to rest for a week or two." Byakuya stood up, and when Renji asked where he was going Byakuya simply stated that he was going for a walk, and with that he walked out the door.

When Byakuya got to Sakura's house he let himself in, via the key hidden behind the rose bush, when he got into the house he heard coughing coming from upstairs, as he walked up the stairs the coughing became louder when he got to the room that the coughing was coming from he opened the door as gently as he could without distubing the person in said room, Byakuya sighed at the sight before him, there on her red and blue clad bed was one Haruno Sakura, but what had really cought Byakuya's eyes was that little fact the she hardly had any clothes on, well she did, but Byakuya being raised by a very noble family was taught that women should wear consealing clothes, and his sixth seat was the exact opposite of everything he was laught as a child, she was loud, she hardly wore any full kimono like a woman should, she always had a battle kimono on, she always had to have last word in, she didn't show respect to those who where of higher rank than herself, she stated that they had done nothing for her so she would do nothing for them, she drank, she fought, that and she could be crude and brush enough to sometimes make the members of the eleventh division blush, and every other thing that he was taught was wrong. So once Byakuya was done nameing the things that made her different, he looked at her again, she was only wearing a tank top that was cut offf before her bellybutton, and a black string bikini, to which Byakuya thought that she looked rather good in.

Byakuya walked over to her and sighed, she was as pale as the souls he saved, she had very dark circles under her eyes, and she had a thin vail of sweat covering her body, Sakura's eyes fluttered open at the new reiatsu in her house,"What are you doing here Kuchiki-taichou?, I thought you would be at the division doing the paperwork the Renji loves to try to sneak out of," Her voice sounded horrible, Byakuya found himself missing the way her voice sounded when she wasn't sick,"Abrarai came in and said you had to be taken to the fourth."

"Wow things do go around fas..." Sakura got paler if that was even possible,"Sakura are you.." Byakuya didn't get to say the last his sentence before Sakura jumped out of her bed and run to the bathroom, out of the corner of his eye he spotted something moving under the sheets, Byakuya walked over and pulled them up and what he saw was a small black kitten that had one white ear and a white spot on her forehead, the little kitten looked up and walked over to him and started to rub against him and purr, Byakuya picked her up with one hand and held her in front of his face, the kitten just purred louder and licked his nose,"You should feel very happy, Byakuya-taichou, she doesn't let any one besides me hold her, let alone lick them," Sakura stated as she walked into her room, Byakuya gave her the smile he had only for her, he pulled her close to him and kissed his bride-to-be on her forehead,"Well I guess I now have permisson to finely take you as my wife hmm, that and I guess I have to take care of you," Sakura laughed,"Well I guess you do." She leaned into his chest and sighed,"This whole being sick thing might not be so bad after all." Sakura thought.


	2. Due Date

**2.**

**Tittle: **Baby day

**Warning/s: **Nothing that I can think of.

**Pairing/s: **Byakuya and Sakura, Ichigo and Rukia, Toshiro and Rangiku, Shunsui and Nanao.

**Word count: **1065

**Summary: **When Sakura says no, that means no.

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, all character, etc. belong to their original owners.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Soul society, the birds were chirping, the eighth's taichou was soaking up the sun like a big pink lizard, and the eleventh was fighting, all was right, all but at the Kuchiki manor, where a big fight was taking place between the lord and lady of the clan, Kuchiki Sakura, who was once Haruno Sakura, was yelling at her husband, why, because he did something wrong in her pregnant eyes, Byakuya was trying with not very good results to calm her.

"Sakura please calm down."

"No don't you tell me to calm down, you now how I feel about your stupid reletives, I will not go to the stupid little outing and you can't make me, and if you try I swear I will sleep in a diffrent room and you will sleep alone!" She snarled at him. Now what what was going on was that the Kuchiki's had a little outing, so that the members of the clan will meet all those that have married into the clan, Byakuya being the head of the clan was forced to go, and Sakura as the new lady of the clan was also forced to arrive, her being pregnat didn't help matters any, so that meant that everyone wanted go to her and give her 'advice' on how to care for **HER **children which she did not need, she was a medic nin when she was alive she knows how to take care of children. And that is why Byakuya and Sakura where fighting.

Byakuya was about to reply when Sakura turned and walked away, Byakuya sighed and followed after her, when they where halfway down the hallway Sakura suddenly stopped and put her hand over her swollen belly,"Sakura are you okay?" Byakuya asked her, when she didn't answer he started to get worried,"Umm Byakuya.. I think it's time to go to the fourth," Byakuya raised an eyebrow,"Why?" By now Sakura started to pant,"Ohh because IT'S TIME FOR THE BABYS, SO DON'T ASK STUPID QUESTIONS AND DO AS I SAY... NOW!" Sakura yelled at him, Byakuya picked her up and rushed to the fourth.

When they got to the fourth, Sakura's contractions(?) where Five minutes apart, Unohana had rushed Sakura into a room, and told her to remain calm, Sakura was pain, and Byakuya wasn't calm, so by the time Unohana had gottrn ready to deliver the baby Sakura was in alot of pain and yelling at Byakuya that it was all his fault and that he was never touching her again, and if he tried to she would make sure he never has kids again, 30 minutes into the labour Sakura was once again yelling but this time at Unohana who kept telling her to push,"You try doing this and see if you can do it, I DARE YOU!" As one would think Sakura was mad, but she was mad and tired not a good combo, after four pain filled hours the crying of two newborns filled the room, a little girl and little boy, Unohana smiled and handed the little girl to her father while she finshed cleaning the little boy, the baby girl was named Natsu,(summer), and the little boy was named Hyou,(leopard). A knock on the door broke the new parents of their thoughts when they looked over they everyone they knew stading in the door way, rukia rushed in as fast as her seven pregnant self could, Ichigo walked in after his wife,"Well Byakuya how does it feel to be a parent?" Ichigo asked with a smirk,"I would tell you to shut up but I'm just not in the mood to, also I do hope that your children don't pick up on your language," Byakuya replied, Ichigo just smirked, while the girls talked to Sakura, and fawnd over the babys, saying how cute they where and all that, the guys just stood there and watched their wives talk.

When everyone was gone, everything was quiet the only sound in the room was the sound of Hyou nursing, as his sister was already fed and now asleep,"So are you still not going to let me touch you?" Byakuya smirked,"Maybe you never know," Sakura winked,"But I think your family is going to be happy, you now have a heir, but I do have a price for this." Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her,"And pray tell is your price?"

"Our daughter will not be in a arranged marriage, if she is I will take the children and you and the Kuchiki clan will have no heir, also you will never see them, that is my price also my son will have emotions he will not be raised to not show them, like all the otther men in the clan, and some one can tell the elders or you can I don't care." Byakuya's eyes softend at his wife's words, he sighed and reliased(?) that she would follow though with what she said so it would be wise to just accept her price,"Very well, I will talk with the elders," He nodded(?) to her,"You better hope they accept this price Byakuya, I love you with all my heart but I will leave you, if it means that Natsu and Hyou are raised in a loving enviorment you can count on that," She repied as she slowly and gently swung Hyou in her arms to get him asleep, Byakluya smiled at the picture, he sat next to Sakura on the bed and wrapped his arms around her,"Hn I love you too Saku," He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep on his chest, he smiled and rested his head back and fell asleep with his wife and two beautiful children.


	3. Training

**3.**

**Tittle: **Training

**Warning/s:** make-outs and slight lime

**Pairing: **Byakuya and Sakura

**Word count: **779

**Summary: **Sakura gets a lesson in something she thought she didn't need.

**Dicliamer:I own nothing, all character, etc. belong to their original owners**.

* * *

It was a cool sunny day in soul society, at the Sixth division a training session between captain and sixth seat, Haruno Sakura was fighting her captain Kuchiki Byakuya, and he was still on top no matter how hard she went after him, she was starting to sweat and tire out, while Byakuya himself was acting like he was hardly affected, by now Sakura was starting to get mad as she went after him harder and faster,"What Haruno is this all you have." Byakuya lightly sneered at her, but he did have to admit to himself she did look hot with a veil of sweat covering her body, and the slight flush on her cheeks, and her breathless voice, now if only they where in a room, then everything would be set. When Byakuya got the upper hand in the fight again, he pinned her to a tree,"Umm Kuchiki-taichou w-what are y-you doing." The flush on her ceeks darkend, if she looked desirable with a blush, he wondered how delicious she would look, withering underneath him, tangled in his silk sheets. By this time Sakura was geting worried because he was just staring a her,"Umm Kuchik-taichou are you ok?" Her voice seemed to snap him out of his trance like state,"I'm fine why do you ask?" He whispered in her ear, he was delighted to see her shiver,"W-well I asked you a c-couple times if you were ok, but you didn't answer,"

"Hmm maybe I was distracted by something I love,"

"What were you distracted by," Her question was innocent enough, Byakuya smirked at the question,"You." His answer was short simple and to the point,"W-what did you sa.." Byakuya's lips covered her a searing kiss that seemed to brand her, she was hesitant at first, but she relaxed and kissed him back just as hard, Byakuya's tongue slowly slid along her bottom lip asking for access to her mouth, Sakura smirked and kept her mouth shut, well Byakuya not liking being told_ no_, nipped her bottom lip making Sakura gasp,"U-umm t-taichou the other members are done training," Byakuya pulled away from Sakura and looked at a blushing Renji,"Very well,"

Later that day, Byakuya was sitting in his office doing paperwork when a knock shook him out of his paperwork induced thoughts,"Enter." in came his Sakura, -well she wasn't his _yet_ but she will be soon-,"I got the paperwork from the First division," He looked up and saw her with the stack of paperwork in her arms, when she saw his gaze directed at her she started to fidget ever so slightly, and Byakuya caught it,"Is something wrong Sa-ku-ra?" He smirked at her like a cat who caught a mouse, and really if you think about it thats really what was going on, Byakuya was the cat who wanted the mouse and Sakura was the mouse that _tried_ to avoid the cat who wanted her,"N-no sir," And Byakuya's favorite blush was back on her cheeks, Byakuya stood up and walked over to her and took the paperwork out of her arms, when she turned and wnt to walk out the door Byakuya grabbed her and pulle her to him and crashed his lips on hers, Sakura let out a small moan, well that wasn't enough for Byakuya to say the least, and the next thing Sakura knew was is that she was pinned to the wall of Kuchiki Byakuya's office with him nipping and kissing her neck, well Sakura was in heaven... well as close to heaven as she could get, she let out a gasp when she felt Byauya's mouth go lower then her collarbone, though half lidded eyes she looked down and saw Byakuya quite comfortable with his mouth on the swell of her breast, Sakura smirked and ever so slightly moved her leg, Byakuya growled at her and nipped her, he moved to whisper in her ear,"Wrong thing to do Sa-ku-ra," He said nipping her between each syllable of her name, Byakuya smirked and thought that it was time to get a room not that he or Sakura would mind.


	4. Elf

**4.**

**Tittle: Elf**

**Warning/s: **make-outs and fluffyness

**Pairing: **Kuchikibyakuya and Haruno Sakura

**Word count: **690

**Summary: **She came prancing into his office in nothing but a skimpy elf costume for christmas.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all character, etc. belong to their original owners.**

* * *

It was a cold Christmas eve in Soul Society, and of course Kuchiki Byakuya was in his office doing the paperwork his Fukutaichou loved to skip out on, a knock on the office door broke him out of his thoughts, he took time to take a sip of tea,"Enter," And what he saw next almost made the great Kuchiki-taichou spit out his tea, there in front of him was his sixth seat but that is not what shocked him, it was what she was wearing, she was wearing, a red mini skirt that had green faux fur lining it, a red corset that once again had faux green fur lining it, she had on red fishnet thigh highs that had buckles that disappeared under her skirt,with high heels that had green ribbons tying them to her feet,and green fishnet gloves that cut off at her knuckles and kept her thumbs and fingers free, a green and red elf hat that had bells, the belt that held her Zanpakutō had bells on it, and last but not least a green ribbon that was tied into a bow at the side of her neck. Byakuya wondered how she wasn't suffering from hypothermia,"I brought you the paperwork from the thirteenth you asked for." She said as she walked to his desk and set the papers down, once the papers where out of her hand she ran a hand though her bubblegum pink colored shoulder length hair," I wonder how Tsukiōkami deals with her long hair." And at that time both Senbonzakura and Tsukiōkami decided to make their presence known,"Well mistress even I don't know how I can deal with," Tsukiōkami said with a smile,"Come on Kuchiki-taichou its lunch time, so lets go get something." Out of the corner of Byakuya's eye he saw the way Senbonzakura and Tsukiōkami enteracted, since the Zanpakutō rebellion had begun, and all of his division members Zanpakutō had materialized, he noticed that his Senbonzakura was very possessive of Tsukiōkami, when ever one of his members Zanpakutō went up to her,Senbonzakura would look more threating then usual and the other Zanpakutō would run away,"You may go Haruno I will eat when all this paperwork is done." He stated, Sakura walked over to him and grebbed his arm and tugged it,"Come on you really need to get out more often then you do, so come on," She whined, Bakuya pulled his arm back and when Sakura didn't let go, he pulled her right into his lap.

Sakura looked up and it was the wrong thing to do, their lips met, Sakura pulled away but was pulled back to him almost instently, Byakuya nipped her lip damanding entrance but Sakura would not open her mouth, so Byakuya decided that squeezing her thigh was the best way to go and he was right, Sakura gasped at the feeling allowing him the chance to enter her mouth. They soon pulled away for air,"I thought you said you didn't have time for a break." Sakura panted,"I said I didn't have time for lunch, nor did I say didn't have time for you," He stated as he placed kisses up and down her thoat making her moan,"You know Sakura I think we should take after our Zanpakutō," Sakura looked up, and the sight that greeted her was Tsukiōkami pressed up against the wall with Senbonzakura making himself comfortable learning everything that made her tick, Sakura smiled before she got off him and pulled him into his private quarters, to celebrate the new year in a more _fun _way.


	5. Blood

**5.**

**Tittle:** Blood

**Warning/s: **AU, blood, and fluff

**Pairing:** Kuchiki Byakuya and Haruno Sakura

**Word count: **532

**Summary:** Her blood was the sweetest thing he ever tasted and he wanted more, he wanted her to be his forever even if he had to turn into a vampire.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all character, etc. belong to their original owners.**

* * *

Twenty one year old Haruno Sakura, was walking home from a long shift at the Karakura general hospital, she was dressed in a long sleeved turtleneck shirt, that hid the two fang marks in her neck, she was also wearing bell bottom pants with high heel boots, and it was exactly one year ago today that Kuchiki Byakuya changed her life.

=Flashback=

_Haruno Sakura was walking home from her shift at the hospital, when in the corner of her eye she noticed someone was following her, she heard a growl when she turned around she came face-to-face with a man, who had long dark ebony hair, and the most beautiful smoke colored eyes, he was also quite tall, as she only came up to his neck,"Um can I help you?" The way this man was staring at her made her slightly uncomfortable,"I think that you might be able to help me." He smirked and that was when she noticed that hidden under his lips was a pair of sharp fangs, Sakura started to back away but when she turned to run, he grabbed her arm and spun her to him and sunk his fangs into her jugular, Sakura moaned if it was of pain or pleasure Byakuya did not know, but he loved that sound she made. Her blood tasted like apples with a hint of spice, he pulled away from her and leaned down to her ear,"I will come back to claim whats mine and you are mine, in one year so don't get to comfortable with a job you wont be there long." Byakuya licked the last of the blood off her neck and dissappeared into the night._

=End Flashback=

Sakura shivered at the memory of that night, sadly she had become used to her job, and what he said wouldn't stop her from it, Sakura heard a low growl and when she turned she came face-to-face with the man she fell in love with."Back so soon?" Byakuya smirked at her, as he leaned down and started to nuzzle her neck, his hand came up and grabbed ahold of the turtle neck and ripped it, he smirked at the two little scars he left on her,"And here I thought you would miss me." Sakura shivered when his breath grazed the fang marks,"Haha I may have missed you, and I'm just not saying I did." Sakura gasped when he nipped at her neck. Byakuya bit her neck, Sakura closed her eyes surrendering to Byakuya, and with that Byakuya took her away into the night.


	6. Red Hearts

**6.**

**Tittle: **Red Hearts

**Warning/s:** Make-outs and fluff

**Pairing: **Byakuya Kuchiki and Sakura Haruno

**Word count: **584

**Summary: **He could always blame the Eighth division Captain and the Tenth division Vice-Captain, but when he saw what she was wearing for the day, he thought that maybe one of the holidays they brought to the Seiretei wouldn't be so bad.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all character, etc. belong to their original owners.**

* * *

Byakuya knew that today would have been a good day to not go to the division, and he was right as the sight before him was that of paper red and pink hearts hanging from the walls on the doors and made into a garland hanging in doorways. When he walked into his office he couldn't believe that someone had the nerve to decorate his office in the annoying colors of the holiday of love. Soon he was at his desk drinking green tea, when in barged the third seat in a strapless thigh length blood red dress, black thigh high stockings, black elbow length, blood red heels, she had a gold choker necklace that had a heart on the the end of the length of a gold chain that came down from the part that wraps around her throat, she had a red heart painted on her right cheek, her shoulder length hair was curled to frame her heart shaped face," What are you doing here Kuchiki-taichou, the party starts in..."

"Four hours Haruno so I see no point in making a fuss over the party."

Sakura looked ready to reply but a well placed look from Byakuya had made her keep her mouth closed, looking over her once more he noticed she was holding something behined her back," What are you hiding behined your back Sa-ku-ra?" Byakuya got up and walked over to her, when he tried to look at what was in the bag Sakura quickly turned so he couldn't see," It's to make a cake Rangiku asked me to bake." Byakuya nodded at her," I never knew you could bake." Sakura smiled, "You should see me, I put on a little apron and prance around the kitchen," The more she talked the closer to him she got, by the time she was done talking she was whispering into his ear, her body was pressed against his, before she knew it Byakuya's lips sealed hers, Byakuya's tongue ran along Sakura's bottom lip asking for entrance, when she wouldn't open Byakuya gave a punishing nip making her gasp and allowing him to enter, their tongues danced with fire and passion, soon her hands found them selves tangled in Byakuya's silky black hair, Byakuya's hand came up and roughly grabbed Sakura's hair pulling her head back, his mouth trailed open hot kisses down her thoat, his other hand grabbed her thigh and lifted her leg up to wrap around him, he pulled away and dropped her leg, Sakura whimpered at the loss of heat, Byakuya smirked picked her up bridel style and quickly flash stepped to the Kuchiki manor, as to make sure that they would not be disturbed, he spared a thought that maybe one of the holidays that Shunsui and Rangiku brought to the Seiretei wasn't so bad if this was the out come.


	7. Room

**7.**

**Tittle: Room**

**Warning/s: Fluff**

**Pairing: Byakuya Kuchiki and Sakura Haruno**

**Word count**: 428

**Summary**: There were many rooms in the Kuchiki manor, but there was one that was Byakuya's favorite.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all character, etc. belong to their original owners.**

* * *

It was one-thirty in the morning, when a soft cry awoke the lord and lady of the Kuchiki clan. Byakuya put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and slightly pushed down telling her that he would take care of their two week old daughter Natsu, Byakuya walked out the door to the room next to his and Sakura's while the Kuchiki manor had many rooms, the room next to theirs was his favorite, when he opened the door the soft cries stopped. When he got to the red and purple crib and peered inside he was greeted by mixed green and slate gray eyes, funny she had his black hair but both his and Sakura's eyes, he gently picked his daughter up and held her to his chest over his heartbeat, she gave a shuddering sigh and started to close her eyes. Byakuya heard the door open, he already knew it was Sakura he turned and saw her in the door way watching as he slightly rocked their child back to sleep," I though you would have gone back to sleep Sakura." Sakura smiled," I would have, but then I wouldn't have got the picture that the SWA wanted of you now would I have?" Byakuya glared at his wife," Oh come on they want to do a calendar with ALL the Captains. That means you as well, so what better a picture then one with our daughter." A little coo broke them out of their glare contest, Sakura walked to Byakuya and took Natsu out of his arms, sat in the rocking chair in the corner, and started to hum a lullaby, Byakuya leanded against the crib and watched as his wife rocked his little daughter back to a peaceful slumber. As Sakura placed her back into the crib and grabbed a bear and turned on a lullaby that the bear played, Byakuya grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her out of the room," You know what Byakuya. I think that Natsu's room is my favorite in the whole Kuchiki manor." Byakuya gently kissed Sakura's lips." I think it is my favorite as well.


	8. Lust or Love

**8. **Lust

**Tittle: **Lust or Love

**Warning/s: **None that I can think of

**Pairing: **Byakuya Kuchiki and Sakura Haruno

**Word count**: 156

**Summary**: It wasn't love, it was lust.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all character, etc. belong to their original owners.**

* * *

As she arches against him, she realizes this was never about love. It was lust, who could get who. It was a game to them, switching between hunter and prey. Ones pain was the others pleasure, a game of who would submit first. There was no love within this dance, only the lust to see the other fall to their knees in submission. So as she lay there gasping, panting and sweating she realizes, that now she is the prey. But that will change in due course; When soon the prey will once again turn into the huntress. But for now she'll allow herself to remain in the churning sea of lust.


	9. Fifty Drabbles

**9.**

**Tittle: **Fifty Drabbles

**Warning/s:** There are quite a few AUs in here.

**Pairing: **Byakuya Kuchiki and Sakura Haruno

**Word count: **3235

**Summary:** Fifty drabbles of ByaSaku. I might make a few of these into full length oneshots maybe even have one or two made into chaptered stories. Tell me which ones you like the best. Also if you would like you can use these prompts to make your own story, just give me credit for the prompt. Also a link so I could read the story wold be nice as well.:3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all character, etc. belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Noble:** Noble families, Sakura had decided sucked. Of course Sakura being the heiress to a noble family herself couldn't complain all that much, she loved her family, really, but the arranged marriage between her and the lord of the Kuchiki clan was not something she was looking foward to.

**Argue: **Rare was it that they argued, but when thay did it was like a clash of titans, both unwilling to bow to the other. The arguements could last from minutes to hours depending upon the subject of which they disagreed, and it would always end with one of them storming away with the other left standing there.

**Possessive:** Kuchiki Byakuya was not a possessive man. He just didn't want other men around or near his soon to-be wife, there was nothing wrong with that. But the look Sakura would give him when he manages to scare off a couple of her male friends tells him that he is only fooling himself.

**Yield: **He never really knew how hard it would be to make her yield to him, a great demon lord, how this simple human woman had bested him. On multiple occasions she had managed to escape from him,it had gone on for, four years, a blink of an eye to him but a long length of time to her. Every time he saw her she was more beautiful than before. Every time he would visit her he would offer her the gift that would allow them to be together forever, but each time she would decline and their cat and mouse game would continue. But today when he went to her, before he could open his mouth and say the words, she flung herself onto him kissing him and saying the word 'yes' over and over again. It was that night that she finally yielded to him.

**Propose: **Sakura had always dreamed of her wedding, of her engagement to the man she loved. But as time went on and numerous break-ups later Sakura had given up. But then one day a man walked into the coffee shop where she worked, while ordering his coffee he asked her onto a date, with nothing else to really lose she agreed. That was two years ago, and after dating the CEO of Kuchiki inc. she found herself walking hand-in-hand with him for a stroll in the nearby park, what she had not expected was for him to walk in front of her and get on one knee while grasping both of her hands in his. When he pulled out the ring, a beautiful white gold band with a round cut diamond in the middle and small rubies surrounding the daimond, Sakura threw her arms around just as the last word came from his mouth, chanting 'yes' between kisses.

**fever: **This Sakura decided was the last mission she would ever accept when a storm was near. Let others do it. The mission went well enough, get rid of a few hollows then return to the Seiretei. But the storm that just so happend to let lose while she was still in the world of the living was another thing in it's self. So now here she was curled under her green comforter with a sore throat, fever, and stuffy nose. But she decided as she focused on the other reiatsu in her small house, this wasn't so bad, not if she had the Captain of the sixth division taking care of her.

**Suffocate:** When she had first seen him, she had felt like she was going to be suffocated by his power. Of course the reason why was because one of the new Captains had just so happend to have a grudge against him and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The tea she had been asked to deliver to him was beside her while she herself was on the floor trying to breathe while the two powerful reiatsu tried to over power and subdue the other.

**Heart:** Some would say he had no heart, but she knew differently. Some would say that her heart was so broken that she hid her heart to keep herself safe, but he knew the truth. Both knew differently, their hearts belonged to each other, she kept his heart from becoming hard and cold like stone and he kept hers from shattering like glass.

**Sealed:** A letter sealed with a kiss was the only thing he had of her after she went on the mission to the Shinobi sector, although the twenty-five years she would be gone would pass swiftly, he would still wake up and turn his head to see if she was asleep beside him.

**Scar:** Byakuya knew Sakura had many scars, he had quite a few as well. But the one that caused him the most pain to see on her was the scar across her throat that had been the one to take her life. she usually kept is covered by tieing a black ribbon around it or by wearing the collar of her battle kimono high enough to hide it. But some days Byakuya can't help but almost thank that scar for ending her life, because if she had not died he would have never met her and they would have never been brought together.

**Cook:** Although Sakura had settled well into the role of Lady of the Kuchiki clan, some things she still would not allow. Such as others cooking for her, that trait seems to have followed her from her time as a Shinobi. No matter what he tries she still refuses, and Sakura knew it was only a matter of time before he gave up.

**Fertile: **Twelve years ago if someone had come up to him and 'You're going to have seven children in the span of six years' Kuchiki Byakuya would have scoffed and walked away. But now with Sakura pregnant with twins once again, and with five children already, Byakuya was a little more willing to believe it now.

**Thunder:** Byakuya had learned long ago that most of the people close to him did not like thunder. Hisana while she did not show it, was scared of it. For Rukia it reminded her of that faithful night that she took the life of a fellow Shingami. But for Sakura it was a time to go out and dance in the rain with the thunder pounding and drumming in the sky. When he had asked her why she did this, she had answered with a simple 'Because when I was alive the thunder and rain were the only sure thing for me. Whenever the storm clouds came and the thunder roared it was like a sirens call for me to go and dance away the harshness of what life had become for me.'

**Fire:** Looking back at it now, Sakura decided that maybe setting Byakuya's desk on fire, because he had to much paperwork, was not such a good idea.

**Burn:** Byakuya could do little more than stare as his desk went up in flames. It was only Sakura's yelp of pain that moved him into action, quickly putting out the fire he rushed to Sakura where she sat craddling her hand. Sighing and then gently grasping her hand in his, he looked over her hand to see a burn on the palm of her hand.

**Trust:** It had taken Byakuya exactly thirty-two years, six months, four days, eight hours, and eleven minutes to gain Sakura's trust. And even longer to get her to agree to just one date.

**Flower:** While she was named after the Sakura trees, Sakura was in no way as weak, fragile, and fleeting as they were.

**Beautiful:** Sakura would always deny it when Byakuya would call her beautiful. But Byakuya could not have meant it more, of course motherhood always made Sakura look like the goddess of beauty.

**Bell:** Byakuya decided that he was never going to another halloween party again. If only because of what she was wearing, the bell collar wrapped around her throat was just too distacting for his liking.

**Balloon:** Sakura felt as though she had swallowed a watermelon whole. It was all Byakuya's fault of course, his fault that she swelled up like a balloon, and his fault for putting her in this position. Now that she though about it though she could say that she never really said no.

**Saint:** Sakura was no saint. Her life as a Shinobi made sure to take away everything that could have made her seem like a saint. Sure she saved countless lives but at the end of a long mission she knew that there was no way for her to reclaim the lost sainthood and innocence that she had when she was a child.

**Temptation:** If there was one thing that Sakura was, it was a temptation. To Byakuya she was something forbbiden, something his clan would not accept, but even he could not deny the sirens call that led him to her again and again.

**Ribbon:** The first time Byakuya had asked why she wore a black ribbon around her throat Sakura had replied, '_It's the reason that I'm here.' _Then she bowed and walked out. The second time Byakuya had asked he gained the response, _'It's a constant reminder that not everyone who says they are your friends really are.'_ The third time Byakuya had asked Sakura had smiled and took the ribbon off. And across her ivory colored neck was a scar, _'You asked what was hidden by the ribbon and this is the answer, my once friends had slit my throat and taken my life. This is why I'm here. This is my constent reminder that not everyone who appears to be my friend really is.'_

**Puppy:** Ever since the Shinobi had come to the Seiretei to establish a peace treaty he had noticed that Sakura was not really herself. And so Byakuya had decided to find a way to get her to smile again, and that 'way to get her to smile' was currently wiggling in his arms with a red bow tied around it's collar. Knocking on her door he lifted the puppy up and the first thing Sakura saw when she opened the door was a white puppy with one black ear and a heart shaped black spot on it's right hip. Byakuya gave himself a mental pat on the back for the smile that had bloomed on Sakura's face.

**Blunt:** Sakura had to be the bluntest person Byakuya had to have ever met. Not only could she teach the Eleventh division members how to swear, she could also be crude enough to make them blush. But Byakuya wouldn't have his wife any other way.

**Dagger: **Byakuya had never been more scared then when he saw the dagger burried in Sakura abdomen and saw the blood coat her hand.

**Beach:** Going to the beach had to be one of the worst ideas that Byakuya had ever had. There were multiple men staring at Sakura as though she were a piece of meat, but Byakuya could not really fault them -yes he could-, Sakura looked absolutely ravashing in her black two-piece.

**Waterfall:** He shouldn't be watching her. But he just can't look away from her form, the spray from the waterfall and the light from the full moon were working together to put him under a spell that he didn't want to break.

**Laugh:** Sadly Byakuya didn't laugh often enough for Sakura's liking, sure he chuckled, but she most treasured all the times that he did laugh.

**Game:** Byakuya and Sakura would play many games; shogi, cards, and Byakuya's favorite, tag. Chasing Sakura through the gardens on a mild spring day was what Byakuya would call a perfect way to spend the day. Lunch was already settled on a table waiting for them while they played within the garden.

**Goddess: **To Byakuya Sakura was a goddess in the flesh. Her bright green eyes that seemed to see straight into your soul and her pink rose colored hair that riveled the feel of the finest silk. Yes, to Byakuya Sakura was a goddess, but more than that she was his goddess.

**Neko:** Nekos were supposed to be myths. Yet that didn't explain why he was looking at a woman with bright pink hair, green eyes, and a smoke colored tail with matching colored ears perched on her head.

**Wile: **Byakuya had learned that while Sakura was not a Shinobi anymore that did not mean that she didn't remember what she was taught. Byakuya had found this out when she wanted to keep a puppy she had found, he also found that Sakura was not afraid to use her wiles to get him to agree to something she wanted.

**Wild: **After dating Sakura for a few years Byakuya had found that there was something wild about her. It wasn't just that her reiatsu seemed to always fluctuate in a uncontrolable manner but also her eyes, when they would engage in a game of tag her eyes would become feral and wild with challenge.

**Blush:** Byakuya loved it Sakura blushed, if only because it was a rare sight, he had learned that Sakura rarley showed that softer side of herself. But as he looked down at her tangled in his silk sheets, he couldn't help but love seeing her blush even more.

**Angel:** To Byakuya when Sakura slept she looked to be an angel. Her short bubblegum colored hair frameing her face like a halo and her cherry colored lips slightly parted as she dreamed. Yes, to Byakuya she was an angel and he would let no other have her.

**Devil:** When she first met him she knew there was something different about him, it was only when she got closer to him did she find out what it was. He was the devil and she... she was his unkowing mate.

**Feral: **He had first seen her in the woods, playing with a pack of wolves. He had thought that they were pets, the Shinobi sector was known for that, but when he saw her again he noticed that she had nothing on her person to show that she belonged to a village. But the more he saw her the more her feral nature showed, while Byakuya himself was disiplined she was wild and free, and he envied her for it, because she had something he never could. Freedom.

**Moon: **Byakuya was always thought of as the moon, you could only see the real him at night when he was unguarded, when he let the mask of indifference fall. But Sakura thought he was the sun, when things would go wrong he was there to make the dark clouds part and let the light shine once again.

**Sun:** While most thought of her as the sun, bright, cheerful, and warm, to him she would always be the moon. She would always be there to light his darkest nights and guide him back into her embrace.

**Cure:** Byakuya had found out that he was addicted, and his drug of choice was Sakura. The way she moved, the way she talked, the way she would moan and gasp his name in pleasure made him so throughly addicted that there would be no cure, no salvation and he found that he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Jewel:** If there was one thing about Sakura that he could say he loved the most it would have to be her eyes. The bright emerald green that would sparkle when she was happy or would darken when they made love, they were jewels and Byakuya loved them almost as much as he loved the woman who they belonged to.

**Crown:** To some he acted as though he were a king with no crown, but Sakura knew better than that, if only because she knew she was the one that he threw his crown away for, and knew he would do it all over again if she asked it of him.

**Room:** As Sakura stood in the doorway she couldn't help but feel as though that of all of Kuchiki manor that this room was her favorite. The fact that this was where Byakuya was currently rocking their newborn daughter only helped to further solidfy the fact.

**Rain:** Sure their first date hadn't gone the way he wanted it to, but it made him smile to have Sakura grab his hand and pull him from the shelter of the tree to dance in the rain with her.

**Storm:** He found her sitting by one of the windows watching the lightning flash across the sky. It was only when he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder did she finally let the tears falls, Byakuya couldn't help but dislike the Shinobi more for what they had done to this strong women since coming to the Seiretei.

**Frost:** For Sakura their first kiss was magical, she hadn't expected him to kiss her in the middle of a frost covered field. But thinking back to it she wouldn't change the moment even if she had a choice.

**Snow:** The first thing that Byakuya was aware of was the fact that there was snow everywhere, the second thing that he noticed was a women with moonlight colored hair standing infront of him. It was only when he got his bearings that he found that he somehow had entered Sakura's inner world and the woman standing before him was the spirit of her zanpakuto.

**Nymph:** He was the son of the god Zeus and she was the daughter of a fire nymph. They were both born of two worlds but confined to one. He exelled in in everything he did, she stayed to herself and rarely let her fiery and untameable nature show. It was a chance meeting and they could both say that when they met sparks flew, if only because he said the wrong thing to her. It just so happend to be the begining of a love that would never die.

**River:** Sakura was never a big fan of using rivers to bathe, but after a long mission she was more then willing to use the freezing cold water to get the sweat, blood, and dirt off her body. But she never noticed the figure reclining on a tree branch not more than fifty-feet from the river watching.


	10. Fifty Drabbles Two

**10.**

**Tittle: **Fifty More Drabbles

**Warning/s:** There are quite a few AUs in here. **Also has spoilers.**

**Pairing: **Byakuya Kuchiki and Sakura Haruno

**Word count: **3103

**Summary:** Fifty more drabbles of ByaSaku. I might make a few of these into full length oneshots maybe even have one or two made into chaptered stories. Tell me which ones you like the best. If you would like to use a prompt or two to make your own story please give me credit for the prompt and a link s that I can read the story.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all character, etc. belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Forest:** When they had first met it was in a forest of the Shinobi sector, she was coming back from a mission and he was looking for hollows, he was surprised when she walked right up to him and demanded to know why he was there. A simple press of a button and she would not even remember she ever saw him. The second time they met was when he had to perform a soul burial upon her, in the same forest where they had first met. The third time they had met she was the new recruit within his division, and she smacked him, for one trying to erase her memories and two, the least he could have done was told her where the hell she was going to go before he pressed the hilt of his sword to her forehead.

**Meadow:** When he agreed to let Sakura pick the location for their wedding he thought that she would pick a shrine to have their wedding at. He never thought she'd pick a meadow in the fall. Yet then again with the red, yellow, and orange leaves falling as she walked down the make-shift isle he found there was no better place for them to exchange their vows.

**Temper:** They both had a temper, Byakuya controlled his more than Sakura controlled hers, but when both tempers were lost at the same time it was like a tornado clashing with a hurricane and no one wanted to near when they met.

**King:** He was a king forced to find a queen to help him rule. Many eligible women where shown to him in the hopes he would choose one, but it was only when a woman with rose colored hair and emerald like eyes did he find a woman he would throw his crown away for her, if she only asked it of him.

**Queen:** She was a forced queen made to rule by his side, she hated him for what he did, she had never wanted to be the queen, but as time passed she found her heart skipping a beat when he would kiss her hand. But for now until hiding her growing love for him becomes near impossible she'll pretend he isn't the one she dreams about.

**Mountain:** Byakuya knew that he didn't have to protect her, she could topple mountains in one punch, but that never stopped him from breaking that Shinobi's nose when he touched her. Of course he also knew that Sakura never really minded it when he protected her.

**Fear:** Sakura had never known fear like this, it was a horrid battle and the Fourth division was fighting to keep Byakuya alive. Never had Sakura feared like this, the hope that he would live was the only thing that kept Sakura from leaving the Fourth division. It wouldn't be until hours later that she had found that he wouldn't be coming back home to her.

**Fight:** Sakura would always remember the fight that they had that night, that fight was the reason she had walked out and never looked back, She still could not believe he had cheated on her, with his ex-wife no less, the night she walked out was the hardest thing she ever did.

**Drunk:** Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, this had to be a dream, there was no way that a drunk Kuchiki Byakuya was standing in front of her. After pinching herself a couple times she realised that this was an opertunity from the gods. After all who else could say that they had blackmail on Kuchiki Byakuya.

**Nightmare:** The nightmares of her death were the worst if only because they never seemed to fade, but when he would wrap his arms around her and whisper in her ear, that was when they would fade away.

**Touch:** Her touch could heal almost any wound and crush any mountain, but Byakuya liked her touch better when she would rest one of her hands on his and guide it to where their unborn child was kicking.

**Dance:** The first time they had danced it was at the ball the king of the realm was having, she had no idea the man whom had asked her to dance was the king himself. The second time they danced together it was three years later and their wedding day.

**Bake:** Despite what Naruto and the other boys on her team thought, Sakura was a wonderful baker. She just burnt their sweets so they didn't come over every day to try and mooch more off of her. Of course the fact that she's been seeing one of the Shinigami that came to learn about the Shinobi was only another _minor_ detail that she wasn't planning on telling them.

**Sin:** She was a sinner. But Sakura never minded that, not as long as she was able stay in his arms. But sometimes only having until sunrise with him was a hard thing to bare, but to see him again the next night was more than worth the sin she commits.

**Live:** Sakura placed a hand on the curve her swollen belly feeling the soft movements of her unborn child, and in those movements she found a reason to live, even though the man she loved was no longer with her.

**Desk:** Renji would never be able to look his Captain in the eye or look at his desk ever again. The sight of Kuchiki-Taichou pinning the sixth seat Haruno Sakura to his desk and ravishing her, would be forever burned in his mind.

**hell:** He was in hell he knew that much. He should be fighting to go and help his sister but the pink haired succubus sitting astride his hips and lavishing attention on his wounds was to tempting to give up. Why the sight of her slowly trailing her tongue over his wounds and drinking the blood she lapped up was so erotic, he would never know. However if this was his own personal hell, he was more than willing to stay if only to see this sight over and over again.

**Star:** He would have never thought that she was the type to have a tattoo. But there it was right on her left hip, the tattoo was of nine stars that were in a circle and a blood red lotus blossom, bloomed in the center of stars. When asked about the meaning she would just smile and give him a kiss on the nose before leaving.

**Light:** She was the light in his dark days. Always there to shine and show him a path that would be better suited for him, and also be there to allow him no place to hide himself.

**Dark:** He was the dark that she would forever crave. A place to lose herself; a place to hide from the harshness that has become her Shinobi lifestyle.

**Brand:** When he had first seen the mark on the back of her neck he merely thought of it as one of the Shinobi's many different and sometimes strange tattoos. But that night when he was able to get a closer look at said mark his breath caught in his throat when he realized it was no tattoo but a brand that marked her neck.

**Claim:** Sakura gasped and moaned as Byakuya latched his mouth onto her pulse, biting and suckling, marking and claiming her.

**Lioness:** It never ceased to amaze Byakuya how quickly Sakura's mood could change. One minute she could be as affectionate as a kitten, the next she could be as aggressive as a lioness protecting her cubs.

**Tame:** Byakuya could not help but to admire the woman currently slumbering within his arms. Even death and betrayal could not tame her, she had remained un-broken. Yes, she had cracks within her soul from times harder than they should have been for her. The scar across her ivory colored throat was proof of that.

**Cake:** He knew he should have been suspicious when both Captains of the eighth and thirteenth divisions wheeled out a huge cake for his birthday and then left rather quickly. It was then that Sakura jumped out of the cake in nothing but a simple short black fishnet dress. The next morning Byakuya had decided that if all his birthdays were like that from now on, he might just start looking forward to them.

**Death:** She had always thought that death would be soothing, quite, and relaxing... how wrong she was. When she awoke after that bastard shoved his sword through her heart, she expected for everything to be white and calming. What she didn't expect was to be in the same damn forest and to find a man with long black hair and cold sate colored eyes staring down at her. Talk about unnerveing.

**Past:** The Shinobi were her past, and she would have liked them to stay in her past. However things never seem to go her way. Which is why Sakura has to now deal with practicaly all of the rookie nine in her house, it's when a fight starts that she sneaks out of her window and runs to the Kuchiki manor for a little bit of peace.

**Present:** The Shingami were her present, they were close friends, family, and for one a lover for whom she loved with all her heart. And she was sure as hell that he loved her just as much.

**Future:** Byakuya was her future just as she was his. Their wedding was a splendid affair what with Rangiku and Shunsui getting on stage drunk and trying to sing a love song to and about them, Sakura could only laugh at the failed attempt and stroke her seemingly ever expanding belly

**War:** The war had taken her life, but as it would seem also gave her a new life. One where she was almost happier than before, of course after she tells Byakuya then news that she has for him she is sure that she will be the happiest she's ever been.

**Shower:** Ahhh, the shower one of Byakuya's favorite places, more so when Sakura just so happens to be taking one at the time as well.

**Pet:** This was a disgrace. He is the alpha of his pack. And here he is now, a _pet_ to a human girl with pink hair. What would his pack say if they saw him now? He is not a domestic dog to spoil and lavish attention upon. And of course he did not give soft contented growls and rumbles when she found that spot just behind his ears. Nope. Not a one.

**Shatter:** The shattered look within her eyes would forever haunt him. Once upon a time there was a time when he would have hurt anyone who would dare make that look of shattered trust come to her face. but now it was him who had broken her trust and betrayed her, and it was the look, when she saw him and Hisana together, that would wake him in the middle of the night. That look of utter betrayal and lack of trust that makes him wish to go back in time and erase his mistake.

**Vampire:** Her blood was the sweetest that he had ever had the pleasure of consuming. His addiction to her blood started simply enough, but how just one drop of this mortal women's blood made the darker side of him rise and fight against his so tightly held control he will never. But he could find no fault when her sweet addictive blood would fill his mouth once again and her soft supple body would press against him as she moaned with neither pain nor pleasure.

**Pack:** He was the leader. The alpha male of his pack. While she was the omega. The lowest ranking pack member. How he had come to love her he didn't know, maybe it was the fire that burned in her eyes and the way she held herself even though she held such a low rank.

**Surprise:** Sakura hummed a song that her mother would always sing to her, all the while walking through the sixth division with a bag of baby toys swinging on her arm. She giggled when she imagened Byakuya's look of surprise and shock when she tells him she's pregnant again.

**Kimono:** The kimono was ruined, completely and utterly ruined, but as Byakuya wrapped his arms around Sakura as she reclined on his chest, he found he could care less that he had just ruined the beautiful kimono he had just bought for her earlier that day. He could easily buy her another one that didn't attract so much attention to her. Maybe something with the Kuchiki clan crest on it.

**Dress:** That dress had to go. It needed to be burned until it was little more than ashes. It's not that it didn't look good on Sakura, Kami-sama _NO!_, it's more to the fact that she looked _too_ good. The black silk hugged her curves in all the right places and the slit that went up to her thigh that showed too much of that smooth creamy slightly sun-kissed skin with the corset style bodice that subtly enhanced her figure without over doing it, it made her look like the goddess that Byakuya had always believed her to be. But it did however draw many eyes toward her, which brings Byakuya back to the line of thought that started it all. The dress had to go. One way or another.

**Koi:** For the past two weeks more and more koi from his ponds were going missing. It was after the third week and a dramatic fall in koi numbers that he waited in the shadows, only to find that it was his sixth seat and Yachiru- Fukutaichou dressed in cat ears and tails that were taking his fish.

**Pleasure:** All she could feel was a pleasure filled agony as his fangs tore into her throat and he drank greedily from her. Sakura could do little more than press against him, to try and feel more of that glorious pain laced ecstasy that thrummed through her body everytime that he came back to take his fill from her.

**Ruby:** His blood was colored dark ruby as it ran down his chest. Sakura thanked Kami-sama that Byakuya started wearing his _shitagi_ and _kosode_ opened more as it was now a little more easy to try and stop all the bleeding, ripping his Captains _haori_ she quickly tied it around some of the least threatening wounds as she tried to heal the worst, praying that she would be able to save him, she worked harder and harder as Tsukiōkami howled within the back of her mind. And for a moment she remembered her Shinobi life and those in it and for that one horrific minute all she could think about was becoming like Tsunade as Byakuya's blood stained her hands ruby red.

**Snin:** This was bliss Byakuya thought as he felt Sakura press her smooth, silky skin against him as her hands tangled themselves in his hair, he gave a low growl as she lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist. Her hands now retreating from his hair came to press against his chest and scratch at his exposed skin, he heard her mewl as he bit her neck, only to give a soft groan himself as her hands began to slide lower down his chest only to... wake up covered in sweat with a problem that would need to be taken care of.

**Snake:** Byakuya should not have been as surpised as he was when she realiased that Sakura cuddled in her sleep. What he was shocked to find was that she would curl around him like a python with it's prey, yet then again he didn't really mind when she would almost strangle him in her sleep, she states that he does the same thing to her only she refered to him as a leech.

**Sugar:** Byakuya had learned that when Sakura becomes pregnant she has a great many cravings. With their triplets she had craved almost nothing but apples with blueberries and eel. With her last two pregnancies she had craved sugar coated sushi. Thankfully she now craves something a little more normal. Of course shaved green tea ice mixed with strawberries and brown sugar is still a little weird to see her eating in the middle of winter.

**Spice:** Sakura knew that Byakuya like his food spicy, and not just any spicy, burn your tongue spicy was what he liked. Sakura would always have hers more mildly spiced. But she never minded the spice when she kissed him, if anything it made spicy food much more appealing to her.

**Wish: **Oh how they both wished this would never end. Both of them tangled together as pleasure coursed though their bodies building and building until it came crashing down around them.

**Spring:** It was in the spring that he had asked her out on a date. And it was a sunny spring day that they had their second date.

**Summer:** It was three years later in the summer that he had asked her to marry him. It was that summer night that she gave him the answer that he longed to hear.

**Fall:** It was a beautiful fall day that they had gotten married. It was also a three and a half weeks later in the fall that she had announced that she was pregnant for the first time.

**Winter:** It was four years later in the winter that their twin girls were brought into the world. And both Byakuya and Sakura could not have been happier with their life together.


End file.
